


When two fans meet each other

by NotSoSou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, personalities arent what people are used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSou/pseuds/NotSoSou
Summary: Pre-game. Kokichi meets Shuichi for the first time and they both talk about Danganronpa. Very short one shot.





	When two fans meet each other

It was a lively day, the park was filled with happy and excited faces, our purple haired protagonist however was feeling very anxious and afraid. He kept anxiously turning his phone on and off and kept checking the map to make sure he didn't get lost. Not only was he feeling anxious but he was also feeling quite tired. All benches were occupied, but there was a single bench on which a boy with a black hat was sitting on. The purple haired boy gulped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to gathered up courage to go and talk to him. 

He opened his eyes, walked up to the boy and stood in front of him, however the other boy was looking at his phone and didn't notice him. The anxious boy awkwardly shuffled in his place and once again he gathered up courage. He cleared his throat and spoke up "H-hey can I sit next to you?". The hat wearing fellow looked up from his phone to glance at the other guy, shrugged and replied "Sure, I guess." The anxious boy quietly thanked him and sat down. He proceeded to take out his phone and check the map again. 

After a few minutes of silence the purple haired boy opened his mouth again. "C-can I ask you if this is Shinjuku Gyoen?" the other boy, without looking up from his phone this time, simply responded with "It is." the anxious boy once again thanked him and silence fell between the two of them again. 

For some reason the boy wearing a cap put the purple haired boy at ease so once again he spoke up, but this time he didn't stutter "What's your name? My name is Kokichi Ouma." This question startled the other teen and this time he looked up from his phone and glance at the smaller boy "It's Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara..." and looked away again.

Kokichi smiled and leaned back into the bench. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" he asked and Shuichi simply replied with "It is." Once again silence fell between the two of them, this caused Shuichi to turn on his phone again, Kokichi noticed his phone's lock screen and asked "Is that Kyoko from Danganronpa?" Shuichi's eyes lit up and he excitedly replied "Yeah, it's her. She is my favorite character in the series! I loved her character development as well as her personality and role in the story! Her character design is really pretty as well!" While Shuichi was speaking, Kokichi noticed his smile and thought it was very cute. "Kyoko is a very nice character." Said Kokichi and continued "I personally really like Nagito and Fuyuhiko" "They are both very good characters" responded Shuichi "I really like Fuyuhiko's character development after Peko's execution. I really wanted her to survive, but her death was necessary for Fuyuhiko's pesonality development. Nagito was very interesting and I was very invested in the story because I always wanted to see what he will do next. He was very well written and I understand him, he is one of my favorite characters, however I like Chiaki more because-" The excited boy suddenly stopped talking and Kokichi was confused. Shuichi blushed and looked away "Sorry, I got carried away..." Kokichi smiled and chuckled "Don't worry, it's fine! I like how passionate you are!" Shuichi's eyes lit up again "So you don't mind?" "Of course I don't!" The two boys laughed and proceeded to talk about Danganronpa for the next half an hour.

Suddenly Kokichi's phone recieved a notification "Oh, it's from my brother." he announced "I have to get going." "Oh" is all Shuichi said "Let's exchange phone numbers." The purple haired boy suggested and the hat wearing boy replied with "Sure." After they were done they said goodbye to each other and parted ways.


End file.
